Legacy
by babyb26
Summary: SPLIT INTO CHAPTERS AND NEW SPACING. A pocahontas Fic. This is a story about love and the great sacrifices that went with that love and in the end would shape a legacy of its own.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: All characters that are portrayed in both Pocahontas movies are all owned by Disney and history (some characters are fictional). This story is for entertainment and no profit is made off of it. This story contains Adult Situations and **_younger viewers please do not read chapter 2_ **(I have chosen to tone down this chapter from my original, but for my comfort younger viewers still do not view this chapter). The story will still work if you do not read chapter 2.

I believe that choices are good so, you will have a choice at the end on choosing between two endings (i.e. a sad one or a happier one). Forgive me for my mistakes; I am not the best writer in the world (and this is my first fan- fic). There are some notes within this story and place were certain songs could be play in the background. A star will show these. I hope you can look past my mistakes and see the beauty of the work. I hope enjoy the

Legacy

By. Babyb26 (Nikki)

Chapter 1

**(Play Prologue by, Loreena Mckennitt)** Narrator (Voice of a young woman): What is true sacrifice? Those who cannot answer this question are lucky. For those who can, have suffered to know the answer. Many say that with great sacrifice, the true nature of love is known and the legacy of that love will live on. This is a story about love and the great sacrifices that went with that love and in the end would shape a legacy of its own.

As he walked in the room he could only stair at her wondrous beauty. She was everything he remembered and more. With each step he took memories of her flooded over him.  
He could see the small curve of her waist, the plumpness of her bosom, the fine features of her face and the soft tenderness of her neck as he walked toward her. It had been five long years of living without her. Her, his dear sweet Pocahontas. All he wanted to do now was hold her in his arms and reassure her of his love. He longed to tell her "I'm here now and I love you" but he could also see a face that held the world's coldest eyes and even the truth of those words would not save him. Finally he reached her, fighting the urge to kiss her.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take, for months he had avoided her. This was after he learned she was still in England and was to be married to his opponent for her affections. His great adversary was none other than, Role. The great adventurer John Smith was finally defeated. He had always held hope that one day she would change her mind and join him on his travels. They would see the world together and would he finally be able to give her the gift that he was not able to give to anyone else, himself. But now that could never be and all his dreams were shattered. As he stood facing her, he was suddenly reminded of the day he learned the news that altered his life. He had come back to London from a short expedition to North Africa. He had been in local tavern consoling himself, hoping to drink away the constant reminders of his dashed hopes and endless regrets. "One of England's men will marry a savage from the New World," a gruff patron of the tavern hissed. For John it was like a shot in the dark, loud and clear. In that one instant his life and dreams were over, all because of his pride. John was suddenly drawn out of what he deemed a nightmare by her soft, but cold laden voice.

"What are you doing here," she asked. " Pocahontas, I come because I seek the truth. I come because, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy. I come to let you I must end my pain. " With those words he with drew a small dagger and placed it on the table beside her, laying his large hand on the top of it. Her eyes changed then and John was able to see true fear mixed with sorrow, it was then replaced by relief and a calm stillness. "So you plain to kill me," she asked in a hushed voice. With her words he lost his battle of temptation and with his free hand touched the braid of her raven hair. **(Play Deliver Me by, Sarah Brightman or Bring me to Life, My Immortal, Taking over Me, or My last Breath by EvaneScence)**

"No, I plain not to kill you, I plan to kill my suffering. For you Pocahontas, I live and for you I will die. I can no longer stand this pain. You were the reason I survived all those years alone, the hope of seeing your face is what kept me alive. Letting out a trembling sigh, he touched her face." I no longer have you and my pain is unbearable, so for you I will die. I must end my suffering and then you will be truly free of me." " No," Pocahontas said with an angered gasp as she stood from the chair.

"Do you think I have not suffered as well, for I am not happy, for I wish to kill my pain as well. I will tell you the truth you seek, I sill love you with every breath I take. I am dying everyday. Do you not understand, I am not marrying him for myself; I am doing it for the protection of my people? Only through a marriage can they be safe. My own heart is broken, because of the hurt I have caused you. I have always been in love with you and I ache to hold you. I think of you every moment and I dream of your kisses," Pocahontas expressed her confession with the deepest hurt. John could now see the tears that streaked her lovely face. "John if you end your life, I could not live anymore and I would fail my people.

I draw my strength from you, knowing you are alive keeps me alive and it keeps the hope in my heart, that one day, one sweet day we will be together. John I ask of you to live, give me the strength to protect my people and help me protect them by living. With her revelation tears streamed down John's own face as he spoke, " I will live for you. I love you; I have always loved you. I understand now, I did not know of your own pain and that the protection of your people was at stake. It kills me to know that you hurt also and there is nothing I can do to ease your pain. I thought I lost you for good, but know I know the truth, you still love me and that is enough for me to hold on to my hopes.

She could not help herself, she raised a weary hand and softy touched his beautiful face. With her thumbs she wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly slid her hand to trace the out lines of his soft lips. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. He ran a callused hand through her silken hair as he returned her kiss with passion. With his touch she tremble with an intense fire. Reluctantly, Pocahontas pulled away from his gentle caress and with a ghostly grace she walked towards her bedchamber doors locking each.

She made her way back to John and in a soft voice said; "John let us ease our pain, if only for just awhile. I will have to marry Rolfe and I will have to act as a wife must but he will not own my heart that of which belongs to you. Don't let him have what is yours by my wish. I wish you to have all of me to night. Rolfe has taken his leave this morning for two nights at his father's house, he will not be back for a time. Rolfe still thinks of me as a savage, a reformed savage, but a savage non-the less. I believe he does not expect me to be intact. We can now have our time that has been so long denied to us, my love. Have me and take what is yours by my wish and right. This is proof of my love for you, for he will only have me in duty and obedience. Let us ease our pain." John could only say, " I am yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Play I need You by Leann Rimes or Where is the Love by, Celine Dion)** Pocahontas took John's hand and led him to her bed. She stopped at the foot of the bed; she then placed a hand gently on his chest. Under his shirt she could fell the tight muscles that encircled his body. With a steady hand she unbound his shirt, giving herself time to admire his masculine beauty. She was amazed by the massive breath of his shoulders, touching each with a burning fire that was soon to overcome her. She then made a motion for him to sit, of which he obeyed.

John watched spellbound as Pocahontas began to strip out of her clothing, not swiftly but in a seductive fashion that ignited his passion and made his blood boil. She loosened her thick braid of raven with trembling fingers. With a light toss of her head, her long silken strands rippled around her body like a curtain, for she knew how much he loved her hair. With a motion that was enchanting, she began to pull the transparent shift that did little to hide her bewitching curves up over her body. Her body was absolutely beautiful to him; the moon made her skin glow a sweet honey color. She approached the bed and John stood, placing his arms around her. Unable to resist, John stroked a hand over her skin as if to make her a part of him.

Cradling her so as not to hurt her, he lowered her to the bed. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and he lowered his hungry mouth to her own. His warm hands moved over her body bringing the pleasure of a white heat that grew with caress. He raised himself into position, cradling her hips to his and he then felt the resistance of her maidenhood. In a soft reassuring voice he spoke, " I love you. "

"And I you " she responded close to his ear. She then felt a pain that almost took her breath away, and then suddenly there wasn't any more pain. It was all sweetness and fire; she let out a soft moan when the new sensations she felt grew too hot. She meet the rhythm of him, until tears slid down her face at the brink of rapture. Pocahontas felt John shudder with a soft cry, his release ignited her own ecstasy. With their lips and bodies fused together they had fell into a wonderful bliss. As they lay together, she knew that he had given her the sweetest gift it was in his power to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Never, had she guessed that it could be like this her body, mind, and heart melded together, making her one with John Smith. Lying in his strong arms Pocahontas smiled looking into John's face, knowing it could never be like this with any other man. No other man could make her feel so wonderful, so loved. For a long moment he stared at her, marveling at the wondrous gift they had shared. Then a frown suddenly marred his handsome face as he was unwillingly reminded that the woman he loved was being taken away from him.

He pulled her closer to him and caressed her cheek with his thumb, then placed his cheek on hers. In a soft whisper near her ear she heard " Thank you. Thank you for loving me, for you are my everything, my light in this world of darkness. I am nothing without you. Always remember I love you with every beat of my heart." Pocahontas felt a tiny trickle of moisture on her cheek, and she knew it was from him. She held him, letting him cry, for soon she knew her own would touch him. There they would lie together until dawn. As the horizon grew with light John knew he must leave.

As he readied himself to leave, he promised himself that he would figure out some way for them to be together. He knew she would understand this without explanation. " I can't see you marry him, " he said. She now knew of his suffering and on that day she didn't wish him to see more of her own. " I understand she." she explained. " I will have to leave for a few months but, I will send Thomas with word from me. Find a maid who you can trust, that will receive the letters and give them to you. Pocahontas, I will come for you and I will not rest until we are together. I will find some way for us to escape no matter what happens, I love you." John placed her in a strong embrace and kissed to her tender lips. When he released her she nodded in agreement and replied, " I love you always." John walked to the garden door and placed his hand on the knob, he stopped when he heard her ask with a voice full of passion " will you come to me again tomorrow." He turned to her and as soft as the night air whispered yes and as swiftly as he had come in was gone.

Pocahontas lay in her bed till the light of the sun broke through the endless kingdom of the night. As she lay she buried the wonderful memories of her and love's night together in her heart. Her thoughts moved to the fact that in a month and a half's time she would be married to a man she did not love and this brought a pain to her heart that shook her very core. The fact that she would have to betray John Smith and herself, by giving herself to another man killed part of her spirit. But the fullness within her heart of John's love broke through this cold abyss and she knew that somehow their love would live and their suffering would end.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door, she rose and opened the door, it was Anne. Anne was her maid, she was a woman not much older than she, but a few months with child. Like Pocahontas, Anne and her husband were outsiders; they had fled from Ireland in the hopes of a new life together after circumstances like Pocahontas' own forced them to choose love over differences. " Hello miss, how are you this fine morning" Anne replied in her thick Irish accent.

Pocahontas knew that Anne was the only person in the whole household who could be trusted with the task that she would ask. In a half lie Pocahontas told her," I am well, but my woman's time has come upon me early and there is blood on the sheets." " I will clean that for you miss and I am so sorry for your trouble," as Anne prepared to change the sheets. " It is all right Anne, I have a matter to talk to you about." Anne stopped from her work as listened to her mistress.

"Anne, you and I have been in similar situations on love. I too loved and still love someone who is forced to be apart from me because of circumstances, but unlike you we are in a position we can't escape. I know you understand my pain, so I am asking you to help ease that pain by helping me. I am asking you deliver letters to me from a friend of my lover's. He is going to be gone from me awhile and is working on a way for us to be together." Anne stood with a look of wonder in her eyes as she listened to Pocahontas open her heart. " Anne I am begging you to help me. I know of your wish to make a new start in the New World and my lover can make this happen if you help me. Only you Anne can help me."

A look of sympathy gathered over Anne's face as she spoke, " Miss I understand your pain as well and I am sorry that you are separated from the one you love. You do not have to beg me to help you, for I will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pocahontas lay in her bed, her room cold and dark. This night had been her marriage night and now a part of her soul was broken, forever in the darkness of loss. Her husband Rolfe had used her body at his will and left her alone cold, used, and heart broken. Pocahontas could not sleep. As dawn approached, she lay awake reliving every moment of the nightmare of her husband in her head. She had bled because of her mind's rejection of her husband, and in truth it had been a form of force, but Rolfe would not recognize that as so nor would he ever know.

In a small way she was thankful for the blood, for it covered the time she had spent with John Smith. Rolfe would think she gave herself because she was his wife and that her tears can from joy, as she had tried to convince him of such. It was all a lie and her tears came from sorrow, pain, and betrayal. To her she had betrayed the one who she loved, not because of want, but of no choice and now she hoped that one day she could forgive herself, she knew that John Smith had already had. She placed her small hand her mouth to quite the scream that was building inside her.

She loved her people and lived for them but the pain in her life was just too great now. Overwhelmed in her emotions she sought a release from her pain and now dark thoughts entered her mind. Through her blurry tears she saw the object that could bring her peace, her love had left the dagger that he intended to take his life with, now she would use it to take hers. She gathered her strength and walked with soft steps to the table were it lay. The metal was cold in her hands as she placed the blade close to her heart.

With a slight pressure she could feel the blade penetrate the top of her skin and a small trickle of blood slid down her skin. Suddenly a great sickness rose from body, which forced her to run from the room and out into the garden. Behind a bush as the sun broke from the horizon Pocahontas released her sickness. She lay exhausted on the ground and now knew that taking her life was not an option any more, she must live. She gathered herself up and slowly made her way back to her room and then stopped in front of a mirror. With a tender hand stroked her stomach, her thoughts drew to the fact that her woman's time had not come and that there was a small thickening of her belly. With out a doubt she knew that in those nights with her love, John Smith, he had given her the greatest gifts any could give that of love and of new life. She would now bear him a child.

" Miss the young man bringing your letters is her to see you," Anne expressed close to Pocahontas' ear. " Hurry, bring him in Rolfe will not be gone for long," she answered. Anne moved quick and opened the door with a jerk of the handle. " Oh, Thomas it is so good to see you and how are you" Pocahontas said, while embracing Thomas in a hug. " It's good to see you too and I am well," Thomas said as he took the seat next to her. " Pocahontas, John will be in France for many months the king has given him a special task. It is not that far away, so do not worry for him, he is safe. He sends his love and here is your letter." Then in a softer tone Thomas spoke, " He says don't lose faith no matter what happens and you and he will be together. He loves you no matter what and he is making plains for you and him, he just asks that you stay strong."

A tear made it's way down Pocahontas face as she thought, " If he only knew how happy he has made me. But he can't know right now, he would come for me too soon and I must stay longer to protect my people." " Thomas send him my love and tell him I will do what he asks of me." Pocahontas stood up walking Thomas to the door, then a surge pain shot through her chest and lungs. In slow motion she fell to the floor in a coughing fit. Thomas could only watch in horror. Thomas moved to her on the floor and called for help. Anne who was near the door rushed in, "what..wh..happened." Thomas stood," I will fetch a doctor from the city. I will send him here. For now keep her comfortable till he comes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Voices brought Pocahontas back to conciseness. It was a voice she never heard before, it was short white with haired man. " Good you are awake. You know for a moment I doubted my skill to revive, but now see I was wrong in that. I am doctor Ludlow, Eli Ludlow. A boy by the name of Thomas sent for me. How do you feel? " In a strained voice Pocahontas answered " hurts to breathe." "I thought as much. My dear you have damaged lungs, the weather here does not work for you.

You must go back to your homeland in order to get better " Dr. Ludlow voiced. In a low voice she spoke, " I can not." " And why in the heavens can you not do that." " Doctor Ludlow, I have married for the good of my tribe and I have to stay here for them and another." "Miss if you do not leave you will worsen your condition and possibly die." A bolt of fear went through her heart and her mind echoed," I must live for my child." " I need to examine you now." "Go ahead doctor" Pocahontas answered, fighting back tears. The doctor listened to the sound in her lungs." Have you had any sickness?" Reluctantly she answered, " It is not from what you say I have." " Then child from what." At first he held a look of puzzlement but he soon figured out what she meant. " " How long have you been with child?" " For at least a two months if not a few days more" Pocahontas confessed. " There is no doubt then, your are with child, he stated. "Excuse me if I offend you, Mrs. Rolfe. But I understand that you have not been married that long, something to a month and are certain that the child is your husband's?"

Pocahontas turned her head away from the doctor and faced the wall. " I am so sorry if I have offend you, I will now take my leave." Dr. Ludlow started to gather up his things. "There is more than a doubt doctor. Rolfe is..is..not the father of my child. Silence reigned and the doctor took a seat on the bed. " Do not be afraid. We will find a way to manage this." Ludlow stated with comfort. " My I ask you one more question, Mrs. Rolfe." Pocahontas nodded. "Who is the father?" "John Smith" Pocahontas answered." I see now..Yes Yes I see. He is an acquaintance of mine. He is a good man and I respect him. See I was the doctor that treated him for the wound he received in the New World and now I see who it is that he has had this great love since then. The boy Thomas must have known that I treated John and that is why he sent me. "Your child is a true child of love." " Yes my child is of love and I love John as well," she said with a grin. " Then we must be very careful of your health. You must avoid stress and the elements, this means bed rest."

She nodded." But you said I could die because of my weak lungs" "That is why you have to rest. We may get you through this safely and your child as well." " Doctor Ludlow, save my child I care not for my self. If am to stay sick and if any thing was to happen, save my child." The doctor patted her hand," child I hope I will not have to make that decision. Rest now." "But my husband?" " Yes him. He showed up after I arrived and is in his bedchambers. It is a shame the way he treats you, the way he leaves you, standing in the way of your happiness and the reason, the money he makes off of tobacco. That plant will kill more than we will ever know and profit he makes is blood money.

That is why in your situation my lady, I have no sympathy for him and he will get the due that is coming to him. I will make sure he leaves you alone. Pocahontas could only thank the doctor for his help and kindness. As soon as the doctor took his leave Anne rushed in the room, and bombard Pocahontas with " I was so worried about you, you gave me a fright." "Anne it is all right now and I will be fine. But I have something very important to discuss with you." " Go ahead my lady." " First stop all formality, I am like any other person and your are my friend, you do not have to treat me in such a manor." " You are also my only friend and the only one here who treats the other servants and I with true respect, I will do as you wish." " Thank you Anne. Anne I am with child." Anne's face grew wide with a smile. "So Pocahontas you will have a wee one as well. Motherhood is a woman's comfort and I can see you will be the best mother and your husband will be so proud." Anne spoke this with a true knowledge, because Anne herself was near her time to give birth. "Anne, you know of my situation and I must tell you that my husband is not the father of my child.

The morning I asked you to clean the sheets because of my early woman's time was not true. The night before and after I spent it with my love, John Smith." Anne's face did not hold shock or judgment, but one of hope true hope," I understand and am here to help you if you need me." " Anne, I am also sick and I could also die. I am asking you for your help. If any thing was to happen, could you make sure John Smith raises our child in the New World and if you could be the wet nurse for it on the journey. He will give you and your husband passage on his ship and help you to start a new life, just tell him of our agreement. Anne will you say yes to this." Anne and her husband agreed to help Pocahontas and the matter was settled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Pocahontas, you have a letter," Anne said as she walked in the room. Anne handed the letter to Pocahontas. She silently read the letter and with a sigh of relief placed it near her heart. " Oh, I am so grateful. It has been nearly eight months since I have seen John and now he will be back for me with in a month." Pocahontas' joy was shattered by coughing fit. " You must rest, you are already pale and weak," Anne commanded. A look of sorrow clouded over Pocahontas's face, " I can not leave yet, my people are still at stake." " But your health and your child," Anne brought forth. " I must do this for my people and John must not know yet about the child being his." With a confused and horrified look Anne questioned her," but why not tell him, he is the father." " Because he would take me away too soon and my people would pay the price. We must wait a little longer. I must protect my people even if I have to pay with my life. Tears now flowed over her face and Anne crossed the room and cradled her with comfort as she wept.

Nine months had come and gone since John had seen his beloved. He once again entered her room. Pocahontas had been lying quietly caressing the distinct movement in her stomach. The feeling was strange and wonderful to her, she had put her hand on her belly and felt the child kick. It was alive and strong and with every day that passed more love grew with in her heart, replacing the anguish that had once lived there. " Not too much longer little one," she spoke. She heard the garden doors open and at once knew who it was John. Pocahontas grabbed the covers over her body and shielded the round shape of her belly.

She could now see his face and to her it was the most wonderful she had ever seen. John reached the bed and bent to her. He pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss to her mouth. Pocahontas had missed this, his touch, his tenderness so she instinctively surrendered to him. When they broke from kiss, John said simply to her " I know." Pocahontas suddenly thought that Dr. Ludlow or Anne had told him about the child. The doctor was his friend and he might think that a man had the right to know that a woman was to bear his child.

Without thinking she touched belly, feeling the kicks. " Pocahontas I know of your illness, the doctor contacted me through Thomas. We will work through it and get you back home so you will be well again and we can start our new life," John explained. He sat down on the bed and took her hand. He then saw that the other rested below the covers. Looking at her now he saw the exquisite curve of her swelling belly, hidden under the covers. He was unable to hide the astonishment in his voice; " You are with child." For an instant she wished she could deny it, but the she spoke, " Yes." His face then twisted in bitterness. " Rolfe's child. You risk yourself for his child."

Pocahontas nodded to him, not wanting to lie to him in words. John stood and walked to the garden door, then stopped." It makes no difference to me. I still love you and we will leave this place together. You are sick and your husband is never around. We must not lose faith, I did that once and I almost ended it all, and then I would never have known our love still lived. I promised you, I promised myself we would have a life together and I still intend on having that. We must leave at once." She thought if he only knew that they did have a new life together, a precious new life. " Pocahontas, you are the first woman and the only I have ever loved and will not give you up I will never give us up. Nothing matters any more, you are sick and life ruined, but I still and always will love you." " John, I can not leave now." A stricken look now settled over John's face, " But why."

" My people. I must stay longer for my people," tears now ran down her face. " If you stay any longer you will die, I could not live any more if that happens. Come with me now Pocahontas, live. " I can not, for my people are worth my life. Just remember I love you beyond death and our love is our legacy. " "Pocahontas, I will wait forever for you but, I must leave, I can't stand to see your pain in this marriage and you risking your life, choosing sickness. If I stay here I would be tempted to take you back home, so I will leave here in order to respect your wishes and for the lives of your people. I will stay in contact with you, so you will be able to contact me when you are ready to leave, may that be forever or tomorrow. I will always love you till the day I die.

With his own tears and that said, John ran from the room into the night. Pocahontas wept.


	7. Notes

(Author's note Background on Anne)

I talk about a character named Anne, and how she and Pocahontas are similar. To make this connection better Anne, is a foreigner like Pocahontas and is not treated with respect because of this fact (like Pocahontas). Anne is an older, but young enough to sill have the same emotions and thinking as Pocahontas. The biggest similarity would be in love. Anne and her husband were from different classes, Ann poor, Husband rich. Instead of marrying a boy of her class and of the family's choosing, Ann married and left her family for the man she loved. Anne understands sacrifice for love and that is why she chooses to help Pocahontas. Anne is also with child, but she is many months ahead of Pocahontas. This helps, by giving Pocahontas's child someone who could provide milk for her child if she needs it.

(Note) You may ask yourself why is Pocahontas married and sleeps in her own room? Well back during this time and up to the mid nineteenth century married couples slept in different rooms. Another question may be were is Rolfe? Well he is now rich from tabbacco and has to go to different places (ports/ buying markets) to check on his profits. He also takes a trip to see his father in another part of England. The rest of the time he is just gone, which is also causing Pocahontas pain. For the birth, Pocahontas has encouraged him to stay/ spend time at his father's house far away. She knows about what time period she is to give birth so she comes up with this to get him away. She also writes to John and tells him of the times when Rolfe leaves her.

This is how John knows when to send her the letter announcing his arrival and when he will meet with her. (Note) Location? I have chosen to make Pocahontas live a little outside of the city, (think of it as a suburb) so it is close enough to the city to get help and escape. But is away enough that time can pass (i.e. minutes/ hours). (Note) Dr. Ludlow. When John returned to England, the doctor treated him and they became friends. John also tells him of his relationship with Pocahontas. John had told Thomas of this and were the doctor does his practice. So when Pocahontas has her attack, Thomas gets the only doctor he knows of. This is also good because it gives Pocahontas another person in her corner.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pocahontas had been restless and uncomfortable all day and well into evening. She sat at her side table waiting on Anne's arrival. Anne had given birth to her own child months before and knew the signs of a woman about to give birth. Anne had even predicted that she was now in her time. Pocahontas did not believe this, she had seen women in her village give birth and they experienced pain before birth. She had not had this yet so she was doubtful that she would give birth late that night. Anne burst through the door with a letter in her had. " What are ye doing up. You are in your time." Anne walked over to her and handed her a latter. Pocahontas had not expected any one so soon, John had just seen her a week or more ago. She took the letter a read it to herself.

" Dear, Pocahontas. I am lost in my grief and do not no were to turn. I have not prevented the hurt and sorrow that has found you. I blame myself for our suffering. I can no longer live knowing that because of my pride, I have hurt us both. I know I said I would live for you, but I do not know how long I can bear the pain in my heart. I will leave for some place away from here with in two days; I refrain from ending my pain for as long as I can. But if I cannot, know that I love you forever and am always with you. No matter what happens you are my one and only love, no one could ever replace. I love you Pocahontas and I pray that you contact me soon, for I do not know my end.

" No! He promised me he would not take his life. Anne he promised me." Pocahontas choked out over her tears. " What is wrong?" Anne stated in confusion. " He must not leave yet..He must have the child..he said he would live for me." Pocahontas answered. " I must stop him." Pocahontas stood and moved toward the door. With her movement a sudden shock of pain crept through her body, along with wetness that reached the floor. Anne could only look and then was finally able to take Pocahontas to her bed. " I told you were in your time. I will send for the doctor." As Anne approached the door Pocahontas called for Anne. " Make sure the doctor gets John. He must bring him." " I understand you Pocahontas and I will make sure he brings him. Pocahontas could only lay as the pain coursed through her body. Then a new pain took her breath. Her worse fears were now realized; the delivery had ignited her lung sickness.

The doctor sat at his table reading when a hard knock hit his door. " Doctor Ludlow, Pocahontas is giving birth." With that statement the doctor opened the door. It was Anne. " Let me get my bag." Ludlow answered her. "How long has she been in labor?" " Probably all day, sir. And now her waters gone," Ann admitted. "Why was I not called?" " She did not think she would give birth tonight." " We must hurry then," the doctor said as he stepped in the carriage. " She says we've got fetch the child's father. He is on the verge of taking his life and he does not know the child his sir." " Why did she not tell him?" " For her people sir." The doctor shook his head and replied, " Yes we will get him."

John lay in his bed. Tomorrow he would pack and leave England and hopefully not this life. He shot straight up when he heard the loud bang on his door. He rushed and opened it. It was his friend, the doctor. The doctor had told him of his love's illness and as he stood a wave of fear built within him that something was wrong. " What's wrong," he managed to say. " It's Pocahontas, she's in labor and her illness has been brought on," the doctor spoke. John followed the doctor. " Wait, her husband, the child's father will be there and he would not have me near her." " John, the child is your own and the maid says that Rolfe will not be back till two days from now." " You knew about the baby," John asked. " I am her doctor." " But why did you not tell me?" " Why should I have told you? I knew she had to stay longer for her people and I also knew she would not jeopardized them, even when I told her of the consequences, " Ludlow stated in defense.

They reached the house with in two hours. Pocahontas lay pale and in pain. She managed a smile when she saw John as he stepped in the room. But, it was quickly cut by a sharp pain that rippled through her body. John saw this and wished he could draw the pain from her. He made it to her and held her close to him as each pain ripped through her body. He was with her as she labored. Now that he was there, he could feel her draw her strength from him. Pocahontas looked at the man she loved and knew that he loved her and that he would live for his child, no matter what happened to her. **(Here is the point were you can chose which ending you want. You can also play Vivienne's Death, Finale, or I Will Remember you still from the Mists of Avalon soundtrack) 1.**

This brought some happiness to her within her pain. Pocahontas's pain got worse and it tore at John's heart. The doctor asked him to leave the room. Here he now sat, waiting, waiting for what ever should come to pass. The room was nearly silent now. Then he heard a cry, a strong wonderful cry, the cry of his child. The door slowly opened and Ludlow with a weary face said, " You better come in, I am losing her." John stood and slowly went into the room. Pocahontas lay with her eyes closed, her face and hair wet with sweat. She opened her eyes and made a small smile. He knelt next to her and cradled her in his arms. She placed a hand on his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. " Our child is a girl, she has your eyes." "But she has the beauty of her mother." " John, name her after my mother, Nekaiulani (Ne-Kaye-oo-lah-nee) the beautiful one. "Then we shall call Rebecca after my mother as well." " John, I love you, I always have. Thank you for the happiness you brought to my life, thank you for my child." John then buried his face in her hair and whispered," I love you; you are forever in my heart. No one but you and our daughter will ever have my heart."

Pocahontas paced her arms around him." John, I have never told you, but I loved you from the moment I first saw you." John asked softly," stay with me." He knew she could not, she was going to the other side, and there she would wait for him. " I can not. But I will be waiting for you my love" she answered, as she looked in to his eyes. She placed one last kiss to John's lips. " John one day others will know of our love, our child will tell our story and we will live on, our love will be our legacy. Remember I am with you forever." Pocahontas closed her eyes and in John's embrace went in to the world beyond. John stayed by her side until the doctor came back into the room with the maid. The maid held a small thing wrapped in a blue blanket. The doctor motioned him to come.

When he reached them he could see his child. She was beautiful, her mother's looks and hair, but with his soft blue eyes. The maid spoke," I am Anne and this is your daughter." Ann smiled, through tears and placed the child in her father's arms. His daughter looked up at him and smiled; it was as if she could understand everything that had taken place. Anne spoke, " Pocahontas, wished for her to be raised amongst her people and that I was to be a wet nurse for you. She said that you will help my family make a new start in the New World and we would have passage on your ship, if were to help." " Thank you so much for you help Anne and yes you will have everything you asked for. The doctor said he would take care of the burial. When Rolfe came back he would find out that his wife and child had died and been buried. The child came to early and was stillborn and his wife died after birth from her sickness. John thanked the doctor and he, his child, Anne and her family left for the New World.

On his ship, John held his daughter Rebecca Nekaiulani Smith in his arm. The wind from the sea caressed their skin, as it blew them towards the New World. As he stood, he promised himself that one day when she was old enough he would tell her of their story and her legacy. It will be a story of a love that was undying and the many sacrifices that came about for that love. He will tell her that one must suffer and sacrifice all for love, in order to know the true nature of love, that it is continuous. To be loved and to love in return, so that love will continue is life's legacy and that their story of love, is her legacy and one day she must continue this legacy so other will the true nature of love.

Narrator: Far away from the shores of the Old World, my father raised me. He started his new life as my mother had wished, within her village. My father never married and so it was true that my parent's love for each other was eternal. I learned the ways of my mother's people. The lesson I learned most came from my father, it was that love was continuous and the sacrifice for love can be great. But that love is worth that sacrifice, for it is the greatest gift any could give another; to love and be loved in returned. That is the true legacy of life, the passing on of love. The spirit of my parent's love lives on within me and I will pass that love on to my children, for it is our legacy.


	9. Ending 2

**2. (The same song(s) from the other ending will work)**

This brought some happiness to her within her pain. Pocahontas's pain got worse and it tore at John's heart. The doctor asked him to leave the room. Here he now sat, waiting, waiting for what ever should come to pass. The room was nearly silent now. Then he heard a cry, a strong wonderful cry, the cry of his child. The door slowly opened and Ludlow motioned for him to come in. Pocahontas lay with her eyes closed, her face and hair wet with sweat. She opened her eyes and made a small smile.

He knelt next to her and cradled her in his arms. She placed a hand on his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. " Our child is a girl, she has your eyes." "But she has the beauty of her mother." " John, name her after my mother, Nekaiulani (Ne-Kaye-oo-lah-nee) the beautiful one. "Then we shall call her Rebecca after my mother as well." "John, I love you, I always have. Thank you for the happiness you brought to my life, thank you for my child." John then buried his face in her hair and whispered," I love you; you are forever in my heart. No one but you and our daughter will ever have my heart." Pocahontas paced her arms around him." John, I have never told you but I loved you from the moment I first saw you. It is now your time for us to have a life together. I will leave with you." John's bright smile broke across his face. He leaned in and kissed the woman he loved.

The doctor spoke." Pocahontas, you are well enough to leave and return home. The change in the weather should help your condition and you my live life normally again." Pocahontas gave the doctor a smile, "Thank you for your help." " No thanks child just be happy and healthy." John then spoke, " we must leave now then my love. Then he questioned the doctor, but what about her husband." The doctor responded. " I will tell him that his wife and child were dead and that we buried them before he came back. We will make a mock grave. He will not question me as to its truth. I will remind him it was he who kept you here and in sickness, his guilt will not allow him to question. Leave children, Rolfe will not hinder you any more." John thanked the doctor. Pocahontas told John of Anne's help and he thanked her with an offer for her and her family to journey with them to the New World. They all left the house and started their journey to a new life. John stood proud holding his child and an arm around the woman he would make his wife. They watched the horizon of London disappear as they drifted to the New World.

Narrator: Far away from the shores of the Old World, my parents raised me. They started a new life by disappearing within my mother's village. My father married my mother in her people's traditional way. My mother thought me the ways of our people, my parents also thought me many other things. The lessons of life I learned most came from my parents, it was that love was continuous and the sacrifice for love can be great. But that love is worth that sacrifice, for it is the greatest gift any could give another, to love and be loved in returned. That is the true legacy of life, the passing on of love. The spirit of my parent's love lives on within me and I will pass that love on to my children, for it is our legacy.

I hope you have enjoyed my story. I am sorry if it is too sad, long (trust me I didn't intend on it being the long) or mushy, but that is what the story was about, love. I am also sorry for the many mistakes or repetitiveness, this is my first story and there was no one to edit this story. If you have any comments or questions feel free to email me at If you do email me please put the title as Fan-Fiction, I tend to do a mass delete on things I don't recognize. Also if you have any stories please let me know were they are or send me a copy. Thank you for your time.


End file.
